


Vampire

by Shadow_Ombre



Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 吸血鬼教授/人类上校，吸溜。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty
Series: Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916605





	Vampire

James Moriarty从来不质疑自己的生活方式。他学会了以人类的方式对待生理需求，加上理智对抗欲望，一切变得容易控制。

他们家族以疯子与美人而著名，但在Moriarty看来，后者由基因决定，前者不过是超量的知识，远远大于时代所需。他不常回家，那个阴森的家族自有他的上校兄长掌权，而自己的事业则依靠他自己奋斗。

夺取的感觉从某种方式上替代了生理需求。此外，一件令数学教授很满足的事情在于，他驯服了一只漂亮的猛虎。Sebastian Moran，足够优秀，足够令人称羡。他乐意带着这样一位“acquaintance”出席在各类场合，欣赏女性们向上校投去的目光，不露声色地四处展示他珍贵的个人收藏。

但更私密的只会在黑暗与无人处浮现。月光下军人早已褪去小麦色的皮肤呈现病态的银光；发青的眼袋，到处都是伤痕的脖颈无一不是脆弱的表现。

Moriarty从普通的进食中发掘了新的乐趣。欲望的敏感之处正在于节制。上校被剥去上衣，小指粗的铁链捆着双手，半身前倾。空气中弥漫着血液的甜腥，数学教授从后背贴在帝国上校耳边。

“你会服从我，你会享受这一切，我将给予你一直渴望的自由。”他的语调如此温柔、如此低沉、如此甜蜜，几乎要迷惑Moran相信他所言非虚。然后脖子侧面传来的巨大疼痛瞬间淹没了上校的呼喊，紧随其后的便是血液被快速吸食的无力漂浮感。

他在下坠，他在下坠，他在陷入肉体上晦暗的暖意，下腹的沉重。身后没有呼吸的Moriarty贴在他身上的只有两片唇瓣，何况冰冷无比。


End file.
